Itravel in timespace
by Chaos HMS
Summary: When the Doctor answers to a distress call he is surprised to find the TARDIS has landed in the middle of a teenagers webcast. but is all as it seems?
1. Isee a Blue Box

**Inside the TARDIS**

A magnificent box that's bigger on the inside and has a massive control panel as you enter standing at the control panel is a man wearing a burgundy bow tie and a very old tweed jacket. He is looking at a monitor when another person approaches him she has ginger hair and is wearing a flannel based top and a very short skirt she address the man.

"So where are we off to now Doctor?" Amy asks the man standing at the console. He doesn't answer her and continues to stare at his screen.

"Doctor?" Amy asks again sounding a little bit annoyed at the fact he hasn't answered her.

"Sorry Pond was miles away what did you say?" the Doctor says calmly.

"I asked where we are going next, now I am more concerned about you are you alright Doctor?" Amy asks with a worried tone in her voice.

"I am fine Pond and remember we are inside the TARDIS all of time and space is our backyard" Where do you want too go?" The Doctor is quick to ask Amy.

"Anywhere? So could we go to your home planet?" I mean its only fair you have seen my home planet so I can see yours?" Amy asks excitedly.

At this the Doctor loses his grin he had and falls very silent. He speaks slowly to Amy

"My home planet…is gone Amy…I told you I am the last of my kind but I never told you that my planet was destroyed" He says in a very morbid way.

"Oh Doctor I am so sorry…why didn't you tell me?" Amy questions him

"I try to forget about it…but its still in my mind and"….he is cut off by the cloister bell sounding.

"Doctor! What is that noise about?" Amy shouts as loud as she can so the Doctor can hear her

"It's the TARDIS its picked up a distress call" the Doctor says excitedly. "I am going to lock onto the signal and head for the source of it." The Doctor says to Amy

"What?" Amy says as she can't hear him over the noise.

"Hold tight Pond! Here we go! GERONIMO!" he shouts as he pulls a lever on the TARDIS control panel.

**Elsewhere in an Apartment building in Seattle**

In the top building of the apartment is where three kids shoot a very popular webcast called iCarly. A teenage blonde haired girl wearing a penny T-shirt that says Fried Chicken Nubs has a headlock on the teenage boy of the group he has brown hair and is also wearing a penny T-shirt that says Tech Stooge.

"Ah Sam quit it" Freddie screams at the blonde haired girl

"Not until you apologise for calling me a nub!" Sam retorts back at Freddie tightening her grip.

"Ok I am sorry just let me go your crushing my head" Freddie shouts again

"Well its not like there is anything in there anyway Benson" She says as she begins to relax her grip on him

As she lets go the elevator pings and the door opens and out walks another teenage girl with black hair and wearing a pink top and black trousers. She address the other two teenagers.

"Hi Sam, Freddie are you guys ready to shoot iCarly?" She questions them.

"I was trying to set up for it when Sam decided to give me a brain crushing" Freddie explains to Carly.

"I already told you dork, there is no brain in there" Sam says defensively

"Don't you two start again can you just get on until the end of the show please?" Carly asks her two best friends.

"As its for you Carly then sure I'll try too" Freddie says happily

"Whatever Carls lets just get this show on the road" Sam states quickly

"Ok guys in 5, 4, 3, 2," Freddie says giving them their que to start

"Hey I am Carly" Carly says happily to the camera

"I be the Sam" Sam joins her friend in introducing themselves

"Your Watching iCarly…or maybe your not in which case switch over to us now" Carly and Sam say in unison.

"We have got an awesome show planned for tonight you are gonna freak when you see what we got planned" Sam says

There is a strange metallic thrumming while the girls are doing their webcast

"Yo Benson quit it with the sound effects already" Sam whispers towards Freddie

"It's not me doing that Sam I thought it was you" Freddie says with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You guys not now!" Carly says to her two friends.

After saying this a strange blue box begins to materialise behind the girls who are completely unaware of it but Freddie isn't.

"Erm guys you might want to take a look behind you!" Freddie says with shock in his voice

"That's the oldest trick in the book Fredweenie" Sam says annoyed at Freddie.

Carly however turns around "Uh Sam…when did we get a large blue police box in the studio?" Carly says with a confused look on her face

"What are you talking about Carly?" Sam says to her friend

At this Carly turns Sam's head around to face the box and Sam replies

"What the Chizz?"

**Back Inside the TARDIS**

"We have stopped" the Doctor says to Amy Pond.

"Where are we Doctor?" Amy Asks him with a bit of concern in her voice

"The TARDIS says we are on Earth in a place called Seattle" the Doctor replies to Amy's question.

"Stay here Pond while I check it out!" he says to her as he walks down the steps and to the TARDIS doors.

He grabs hold of the handle and opens the doors.

TO  
>BE<br>CONTINUED!

*Doctor Who theme plays*

Well what did you think of my first Crossover? Its going to continue review or not and if you're a fan of the House Of Sibuna Fanfiction and the Phineas and Ferb Summer Finale they are coming soon also.


	2. Imeet the Doctor

**Outside the TARDIS in the Icarly Studio**

As the Doctor opens the doors of the TARDIS and steps out of it he is immediately greeted by the sight of two teenage girls and a teenage boy standing on the other side of the room near the door.

"Hello…my name is the Doctor" He says greeting the kids.

"SPENCER!" Carly shrieks at the top of her voice

"How did? Where did?" Is all that Freddie can muster

"Dude who are you and how did you get in Carly's apartment?" Sam actually asks inquisitively.

"I just told you I am the Doctor and well the blue box behind me is how I got in here! Although to be honest materialising inside someone's house that's a new one dear" the Doctor says as he lovingly strokes the TARDIS.

He then turns his attention on the teenagers again and asks them casually "Humans?"

At this question Carly freaks out and sarcastically says "No we are aliens from the planet chizz!"

"Yo Carls you got to calm down" Sam tries to reason with her friend.

"Are you human?" Freddie nervously asks the Doctor.

"Never heard of planet chizz also you should listen to your friend and no to your question boy with laptop" the Doctor answers all their questions in order.

After saying this he reaches into his pocket and at this all the kids start to freak out and run for the door. The Doctor pulls out a long metallic looking thing points it at the door and presses a button a sound emits from the device and the door locks much to the horror of the Icarly gang.

"Oh my god he is going to shoot us!" Freddie screams like a little baby

"Please don't hurt us!" Carly chimes in

"I never got to taste fried chicken bacon flavour crisps" Sam adds to the uproar.

"QUIET!" The Doctor shouts at the top of his voice

"I am not going to shoot you and you are in no danger, my ship has landed here as a distress call was received and I am looking into it" He says with a smile forming on his face.

"If your not gonna hurt us why did you lock the door ya nub?" Sam questions the Doctors actions

"Yeah!" both Carly and Freddie say in unison

"Well you were running away from me its rather rude isn't it?" He says again very calmly and "just to prove it too you my Sonic Screwdriver can't harm you unless your made of anything apart from wood, It doesn't do wood you see" He tells them.

"Sonic Screwdriver?" the kids repeat what he has said

"Oh you humans are so slow" the Doctor says in a rather moody tone

"Good job I have my trump card!" the Doctor says motioning towards the TARDIS.

"Pond you can come out now!" he says towards the door.

At this the TARDIS doors open again and out walks Amy Pond she looks at the kids and then at the Doctor.

"I thought you said the TARDIS had landed in Seattle?" Amy says to the Doctor and "Who are the kids?" She asks looking at them.

Feeling a bit more comfortable with Amy present the Doctor asks the gang there names.

"My name is Fredward Benson but you can call me Freddie" he says calmly

"My name is Sam Puckett but I prefer to be called mama" Sam adds in

"My name its erm...Carly…Carly Shay" Carly says still trying to wrap her brain around who this strange man and woman are standing in her apartment.

"Good see that wasn't too difficult was it?" The Doctor says and then continues by introducing himself again and his companion.

"Once again I am the Doctor and this is Amelia Pond" He says pointing to Amy.

"You only call me Amelia when you're worrying about me" Amy chimes in

"I always worry about you Pond" the Doctor says.

"Anyway if you kids didn't send the distress signal someone else in this house has and we can't leave until we have found it" the Doctor says to the kids and Amy.

"So what's your actual name? Not your title" Freddie asks the Doctor

"Just the Doctor" he answers back

"Doctor Who?" Freddie asks again

"No just the Doctor" he replies to Freddie again.

Holding onto his Sonic Screwdriver the Doctor shines it on the three kids

"Nope just like you said, your humans the Sonic has confirmed it" the Doctor says after scanning them. He then begins to scan the rest of the room.

"Does he always do that?" Carly asks Amy

"All the time! Think of it as a Doctor thing" Amy answers Carly.

"Well this has to be the strangest webcast in the history of Icarly" Sam says mockingly

"Oh my god!" Freddie says in realisation

"What?" Carly says as she looks at Freddie

"The webcast we are still live!" Freddie says picking up the camera and pointing it at Sam and Carly while Amy and the Doctor look on.

"Quick say something Sam!" Carly motions to her friend

"Uh…we hope you have enjoyed our super special effects special on hope to see you next time!" Sam says thinking fast.

"And we are clear!" Freddie says motioning to the girls to let them know the webcast is over.

"Talk about embarrassing" Carly says looking very red in the face

"Can we go get some food now?" Sam says looking towards the Doctor

"Oh sorry I forgot to unlock the doors didn't I?" he says

"No chizz" is the reply from Sam

With a flick of his wrist and a press of the Sonic Screwdriver device the door unlocks and the gang run out of the room downstairs to Carly's apartment.

"Nice kids, So any luck finding whatever it is your looking for Doctor?" Amy questions him

"No Amy not a single trace it's as if the signal has gone completely" He states with a half hearted sigh.

"Maybe the TARDIS got it wrong? I mean you said it yourself she is old" Amy jokingly says to the Doctor

"Amy I am 909 years old I am older than the TARDIS and she has never been wrong" He says with a rather serious tone in his voice. "There is something here I can feel it" he says adding onto his last sentence.

**Downstairs in Carly's Apartment Kitchen**

"Ok you guys just so I know I am not dreaming did a big blue box appear in our studio and have we got an alien upstairs?" Carly quickly blurts out at Freddie and Sam

"We saw it too so it must be real!" Freddie says to Carly

"Besides he said he was a nice alien" Sam adds to the conversation

"I better call Spencer and get him to come back home right away" Carly says to her two friends.

"I forgot he went out with Socko earlier when I screamed for him" Carly says in her haste.

Just then the front door opens and in walks Spencer "Hey kiddo's" he greets Carly and the others. "Anything exciting happen while I was out?" he adds to his greeting.

"Spencer am I glad to see you something really crazy happened on the show tonight" Carly says as she walks towards Spencer.

"Was it my robot sculpture made of bottles coming to life by any chance? He says with a little fear in his speech.

"Your robot sculpture? What are you talking about Spenc…" At this Carly is frozen with fear as the robot has its hands around Spencer's neck!

"It's… choking… me!" Spencer manages to squeeze out

"SPENCER! NO! LET GO OF HIM!" Carly screams at the top of her voice

Upstairs a certain Time lord has heard Carly's screams

"Oh that can't be good" the Doctor says

"Guess we better go see what's going on down there right Doctor?" Amy says almost knowing his reply.

"Come along Pond lets go see what the fuss is all about" He says as he and Amy run out the door and down the stairs.

TO  
>BE<br>CONTINUED

*Doctor Who theme plays*

Oooh What is going on with Spencer's Sculpture?

Will the Doctor be able to Save Spencer?

Who has sent the Distress signal?

You might find out in next chapter you may not 


	3. Isave Spencer

**In The Shay Apartment**

"Sam do something!" Carly shouts at her friend.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam shouts back at Carly

"Freddie help Spencer please!" Carly is now starting to get very emotional

"I…" Is all that Freddie can say

At that same moment the Doctor jumps down the stairs and admires the apartment.

"Oh I like it here very nice…" He states with an amused tone

"Doctor! You're getting distracted again" Amy reminds him

"Oh yes, sorry Pond quite right" the Doctor says sounding more serious.

"Please help my brother" Carly says almost begging the Doctor to help Spencer.

"Yes don't worry I will" he says calmly to reassure her.

He takes out his Sonic Screwdriver and aims it at the robot's arm that is holding Spencer and then presses the button sending a short sound then the robot's arm falls off and Spencer with it

"Spencer!" Carly calls as she dashes over to him ignoring the robot.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this apartment?" The Doctor questions the robot.

The Robot ignores the Doctor and walks towards him it's eyes glowing red with rage.

"Not so fast not one more step or I press my Sonic Screwdriver and your little vessel your using falls to pieces its only plastic bottles after all!" He says so threateningly to the robot.

At this the robot stops and stands still and in a very robotic voice says "I am a Matter"

"Doctor what's a Matter?" Amy asks the time lord.

"It's a creature that's as old as the galaxy" He answers "it can control any non-living object and make it come to life." He adds.

"How did you get here? and why attack a human?" the Doctor asks the robot again.

"I…was…brought…here…by…that…human!" it answers very slowly.

"Oh I see, you have been dormant inside one of the bottles he used for this robot thing" The Doctor starts to put two and two together.

"Yes…this…human…he…stole…me…" it adds again.

"He didn't steal you he didn't know you were a living bottle so to speak" the Doctor says in a rather annoyed tone.

While this has been going on the other two teenagers Freddie and Sam have joined Carly and are helping her lift her brother up onto the couch.

"What's Spencer been eating?" Sam asks

"So heavy!" Freddie adds to the conversation

"Come on you guys lets just get Spencer on the couch then we can try to make sense of this nonsense." Carly says trying to lift Spencer also.

"So are you the one that sent the distress signal?" the Doctor asks the Matter

"Yes…I…sent it when I awoke in this strange place I had hoped my brothers would find me but instead I get you. Who are you?" the Matter asks the Doctor

"I am the Doctor the oncoming storm and the last of the Time Lords." He says proudly.

"Time…Lord? I thought they were just a myth" the Matter asks

"No…not myth I am real!" the Doctor answers the creature.

"Then if legends are true you will help me get back home?" the Matter asks the Doctor.

"Yes I will help you but you must promise to leave this planet and this human alone!" he again says with a threatening tone.

"You have my word Time Lord." The Matter states.

"Right then Amy go back upstairs to the TARDIS and get me the little blue cables in there and you boy Fredward wasn't it? Go with her" the Doctor commands Amy and Freddie.

At this Freddie starts to protest "Wait why have I got to go?"

The Doctor then casually says "You're a boy and that makes you perfect for guarding Amy"

Freddie tries to protest again but Amy grabs his hand and tells him "Your wasting your time arguing with the Doctor." and they run upstairs to the TARDIS.

"You blonde girl I need a potato and possibly even an apple, I hate apples there rubbish" the Doctor says to Sam recollecting the time he first met Amy.

"What you expect me to get them for you?" Sam says to the Doctor.

"Yes now hurry it up already!" the Doctor says to Sam and ushers her towards the kitchen.

"Now then Carly wasn't it? How is your brother Spender?" the Doctor asks Carly

"It's Spencer and he is fine just knocked out he has been like this before so he will wake up shortly." Carly says calmly to the Doctor.

"Good once we have got the Matter back home where it needs to be, Amy and I shall leave you to your usual lives" he says to Carly.

"What's a Time Lord?" Carly casually asks the Doctor.

"Nothing for you to worry about" the Doctor says deciding it best not to tell her.

"Here's your Potato and Apple" Sam says handing them to the Doctor.

"Why is this apple half eaten? And why has my Potato got a bite mark in it?" He says to Sam

"Hey I got hungry I had to eat something" Sam says laughing

**Upstairs in the Studio**

"So? How long you know the Doctor?" Freddie decides to ask Amy

"Oh I dunno kind of lose track of time when I travel with him" Amy says not really thinking the question through.

"Oh best warn you if you come inside the TARDIS well sure you will see for yourself" see says as she opens the TARDIS doors and her and Freddie enter it.

"What the? But how? Its bigger on the inside!" Freddie states in amazement at the sheer size of the TARDIS.

"Really? Hadn't noticed" Amy says in a way that mocks the Doctor.

"look here are the blue wires the doctor needs lets head back downstairs to him" Amy says as she picks up the mentioned wires.

"Whats that?" Freddie asks Amy motioning to the screen.

"That's odd, that wasn't there when we left the TARDIS" Amy says and then she reads it aloud.

"Here come the drums?" What could that mean do you think?

After saying this the TARDIS cloister bells goes off

"Ahhhh! Whats that noise?" Freddie shouts at Amy so she will hear him

"It's the TARDIS the doctor said if that sound happens then it means danger" Amy says worriedly.

"We best get back to the doctor come on" She says to Freddie and then leave the TARDIS.

TO  
>BE<br>CONTINUED

*Doctor Who Theme plays*

Oooh cliffhanger aren't I evil!


	4. Ienter the TARDIS

**Back Downstairs in the Shay Apartment**

"Doctor we found them" Amy shouts as she and Freddie rush downstairs

"I am still speechless about that box" Freddie adds to the conversation

"That box has a name she is called the TARDIS!" the Doctor states interrupting Freddie.

"He is very sensitive about the TARDIS" Amy whispers to Freddie.

"Now then I connect this wire to the potato and the apple and then connect this wire to the Sonic Screwdriver" the Doctor says while he is working.

"This wire just needs to connect to something else that's non-organic" the Doctor says looking around.

"Hey what about Benson's laptop?" Sam suggests much to Freddie's annoyance

"SAM!" Freddie says in a rather unimpressed tone.

"What it's not organic!" Sam says

"No it has to be something smaller" the Doctor says

"I have a cell phone you could use" Carly speaks up from the couch.

"Yes a phone that is perfect!" the Doctor says and walks over to Carly.

"Will I get it back?" Carly says regretting what she has said.

"Possibly as long as this works." the Doctor says.

He takes the mobile device from Carly and attaches the wires to it.

"Ok Matter the device is ready…just need you to transfer yourself onto this phone" the Doctor says to the robot sculpture.

"Thank…you Doctor" Matter says as its becomes its energy like form and enters Carly's phone.

"Ok now I am going to send you from this phone through to the Sonic and the apple and potato are energy for you so you don't get too exhausted during your trip." The Doctor says as he sends the Matter.

Everyone watches as a bright spark leaves Carly's phone and travels along the wire to the apple which to everyone's amazement except the Doctor's vanishes in plain sight then the spark travels onto the next wire and the potato much like the apple vanishes from sight finally the spark enters the Sonic Screwdriver.

The Doctor rushes over to the Sonic device and picks it up running to the window and pointing the Sonic Screwdriver out he presses a button and the energy filled entity is blasted back into the stratosphere.

"There we go then problem solved" the Doctor says to the ICarly gang.

"What just happened?" Freddie asks with a puzzled look on his face

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want to know Benson" Sam adds to the conversation

"So is it gone then? Carly asks hopefully.

"I have sent the Matter back into space so it can hopefully find it's brothers and I just answered that question so am not going to say it again and yes it's gone and won't be coming back anytime soon" the Doctor says without stopping for a breath.

"Well then if there are no more questions me and Amy will be off" the Doctor says turning on the spot to return to the TARDIS.

"Wait I have a question!" Freddie says to the Doctor

"Oh I was hoping I might get away without explaining this time" the Doctor says rather downheartedly.

"Your TARDIS as you call it what exactly is it?" Freddie asks mindful not to call it a box again.

"In short it's a time machine" he says to Freddie

"WHAT! As in a real one?" Freddie is joined by Carly and Sam at this realisation.

"Yes a real one she is a type 40 TARDIS one of the oldest and last in the entire universe." The Doctor says explaining to them.

"Not to mention she travels in space as well" Amy adds to the conversation.

"Yes not to mention that which I was trying not too mention for a reason Amelia!" the Doctor says to Amy in a rather disappointed tone.

At this Amy just laughs at the Doctor's face. Then she remembers what her and Freddie heard upstairs and decides to tell the Doctor.

"Doctor while we were getting those wires for you from the TARDIS that noisy bell went off again" She says quite calmly too him.

"It's called the Cloister bell Amy and probably another distress signal the TARDIS has picked up we shall sort it out later" the Doctor tells his companion.

"But it also said something…on a monitor what did it say again? Amy says thinking as hard as she can.

"Didn't it say Here Come the Drums?" Freddie says to Amy in a rather serious way.

At the mention of this the Doctor's face falls and he looks absolutely terrified

"What…what did you say?" he says with a little fear in his voice.

"He said Here Come the Drums ya nub" Sam says repeating what Freddie said.

"No no that's not possible it can't be" the Doctor says in a panicked realisation

"Doctor what is it what's wrong?" Amy asks the Doctor in a worried voice.

The Doctor ignores Amy's question and runs up the stairs with Amy following him close behind.

"I wanna find out what's got him so spooked" Sam says as she runs after them

"Carly…I wanna go find out as well" Freddie says to Carly and runs after Sam

"Spencer…I'll be back soon I promise Carly says as she runs upstairs after Sam and Freddie.

**Upstairs in the ICarly Studio**

"Doctor will you slow down?" Amy shouts at the Doctor from the doorway as he enters the TARDIS.

As Amy races towards the TARDIS Sam and Freddie enter the Studio just as Amy enters the TARDIS.

"Did she go inside that box thing?" Sam asks Freddie while heading towards the TARDIS doors

"Yeah and believe you me you won't believe what's inside it" Freddie states as he catches up with Sam

"Guys wait!" Carly shouts from behind them.

At this Freddie and Sam stop and turn to see Carly approaching them.

"What do we actually know about this madman?" Carly says to her friends

"Well we know he is an Alien with a box called the TARDIS" Freddie says to Carly

"We also know that talking about it is boring let's just see what's inside this…thing?" Is all Sam can manage to say as she enters the TARDIS for the first time.

"Yeah it's really quite incredible when you see it huh?" Freddie says still in awe at the size of the little blue box.

"What are you guys…WHAT THE FLAB?" Carly shouts out in amazement.

As the kids are looking around in amazement at the TARDIS up at the main control panel the Doctor is running around like a headless chicken. "How did he?" It's not at all possible for him" "Could it be a trap?" he mumbles as he dashes around.

"Doctor will you just stop?" Amy says and then slaps him round the face

"OW! What did you do that for Pond?" the Doctor says rather crossly.

"Will you tell me what has got you so worked up already?" Amy says calmly to the Doctor.

The Doctor then sighs and realises he can hide it no longer. And decides to tell Amy the full story the Teenagers have also made it to the center and stand listening to the Doctor as he recounts the past.

"My race was the most kindest and gentlest race in existence we swore never to interfere only to watch other planets and beings…but an endless war with the Daleks changed my people they became angry and so very cruel. I had to stop them and the Daleks. I used a special event called the Moment to destroy every last Time Lord and every last Dalek and escape a now time-locked time war."

"My people found a loophole in the lock though and used it to try and escape through into the real world bringing the planet and all the terror and nightmares through the crack as well. I stopped them once again and sent them back along with the most evil and cruellest time lord of all…he called himself the Master"

"We were friends once but that was so long ago he has several times tried to take over the planet earth and has been foiled by me several times. That warning you said was on the monitor he used to say it as a sort of catchphrase. If the TARDIS cloister bells went off and that sentence was mentioned I am sorry but we are all in grave danger.

Just then a four knock sounded on the TARDIS doors and the doctor froze…..

TO  
>BE<br>CONTINUED

*Doctor Who Theme plays*

Oooh evil I am such a nasty cliffhanger


	5. Ihave suspense

**Inside The TARDIS**

"Doctor, what is it what is out there?" Amy asks the time lord

"No…no he can't be here it is not possible!" The Doctor is completely stunned

"You there children what year is this?" He snaps at the Icarly gang

"Oh it is 2011" Carly answers him very calmly

"Why?" Sam adds on to her friends answer.

"I last saw him in the year 2010…so it must be him" The Doctor says approaching the door.

The knocking continues as he reaches out to the handle and opens it too find

"WHOA!" A startled Spencer falls through the doors

"Spencer!" The kids shout in unison and rush over to help him.

"Hey kiddo's erm did I hit my head or something?" he states as he looks around the interior of the TARDIS.

"No it's a long story" Carly explains to her brother

The Doctor has backed away from the door and seems rather relieved that the knocks were not that of the Master.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Amy asks him

"Of course I am ok, I am the king of ok" he says to Amy.

"Why were you knocking?" Freddie asks Spencer once he has regained his senses.

"I dunno…you guys vanished and then when I came up here I found this box and thought it was a sculpture or something" he says as he stands up and walks with the gang to the center of the TARDIS.

"So is someone going to tell me where we are?" Spencer asks everyone.

"Your inside my ship it's called the TARDIS and yes bigger on the inside Spengler" The Doctor answers him

"Actually it's Spencer and what is a TARDIS?" Spencer asks again.

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space" Amy says to Spencer.

Looking up and towards Amy Spencer is struck by how gorgeous she looks.

"Why hello there I am Spencer and you are?" he says to Amy

"Married so I am off limits pal" she says quickly to Spencer.

"Married? What to this guy!" Spencer says as he indicates the Doctor.

"No not me Specter" The Doctor says getting his name wrong again.

"It's Spencer" they all shout at him.

"So if you are an alien why do you look human?" Sam asks the Doctor

"Well technically to me you're the aliens and you look time lord we came first" he says remembering the last time he said that was to Amy when she first got on the TARDIS.

"Yes I can sort of read your mind Freddie" The Doctor suddenly says

"But I didn't say anything?" Freddie is quick to defend himself

"You don't need to I saw what you were thinking" he says.

"Sam I am 909 years of age before you ask me" He says again catching Sam completely off guard.

"Spencor? Is that right!" he says answering Spencer's question.

"No actually its Spencer cer not cor" Spencer adds to what he is saying.

"Pond I can see what your thinking as well, behave while we have children on board"

The Doctor says in a rather amused way.

"Doctor what have I told you about reading my mind?" Amy scolds him

"What have I told you about daydreaming about Rory?" He quickly chips in.

At this Amy goes bright red and says the Doctor is "Stupid Idiot"

"So the TARDIS brought us here because of the Matter creature which we sorted out, oh and sorry about your robot man thing" The Doctor says to himself and Spencer.

"The TARDIS still thinks that there is danger here so what else could it be?" The Doctor says looking at consoles at the main control panel.

"Maybe its Freddie's mom she is really evil sometimes" Sam says with a snide remark

"SAM!" Freddie says to her

"My mother is not an alien; she is just too overprotective of me!" Freddie says calmly.

"Well there is that evil little Chuck maybe that's what you're thingy is saying is the danger" Spencer decides to say

"Spencer! Chuck may be a lot of things but he isn't a dangerous threat to an alien" Carly decides to defend the evil little boy.

"Maybe its Lewberts wart" Freddie says jokingly.

"Hey, what about Lewbert?" Sam says after Freddie.

"Err, Sam I was just kidding" Freddie says to her

"Shut up Benson, If you think about it Lewbert has been here for years and he is always mean to loads of people" Sam says to Freddie.

"Besides you know how mean he gets if anyone touches that stupid pocket watch of his" Sam quickly says

Hearing this the Doctor snaps back to life. "Did you say he has a pocket watch?" he quickly quizzes the gang.

"Yeah" is all Sam can muster

"He takes it with him everywhere he goes" Freddie adds on

"I don't think I have ever seen him without it on" Carly adds to the conversation

"Will you go out with me?" Spencer says to Amy completely ignoring what is going on around him.

"I have already told you I am married does that not give you a hint?" Amy repeats her earlier answer to Spencer.

After hearing what the gang has too say about Lewbert the Doctor seems very excited but at the same time at little nervous.

"Well then I think it is time for me to meet this Lewbert" The Doctor says to the gang

"Come along kids" He says as he races out the TARDIS doors eager to meet this strange man.

TO BE CONTINUED

*Doctor Who Theme Plays*

So is there something more to Lewbert? Will Spencer give up on his passes at Amy and what else lies in store have to wait to find out.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and let me know what you think ^_^


	6. ISense Trouble

**Outside in the iCarly studio.**

"Right I have no idea where I am going so you locals will have to lead the way" The Doctor says directly at Carly/Sam/Freddie and Spencer.

"Locals?" Carly says with a confused expression on her face.

"Listen up alien boy, either you use our actual names or we won't show you anything" Sam says in a rather annoyed way.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with Sam but she does have a point Doctor" Freddie says towards the time lord.

"Ok gosh humans are so fickle" The Doctor states he then turns his head and says "Amy you stay here and look after the TARDIS and Spencer you can stay and look after Amy" He says with a grin forming on his face.

"Gee thanks Doctor" Amy says glaring in his direction

"I will take excellent care of her" Spencer says as the Doctor and the iCarly gang run out the door and down the stairs.

"Forget it pal, like I said I am already taken." Amy says towards Spencer.

"Aww come on give me a chance to prove myself to you at least" Spencer says downheartedly.

Seeing how disappointed Spencer is Amy agrees to let him try but tells him "No funny business I mean it!"

Spencer grins and then asks Amy "Can your husband sculpt a sculpture of you looking radiant out of pegs?"

"No he can't but why would he and not to mention that's really random" Amy says with a small snigger.

**In Carlys Apartment**

"So this Master then is he really all that?" Sam asks as they head towards the apartment door

"He has taken over the World for a whole year, turned everyone in the world into himself and risen from the dead on numerous occasions, so you tell me" The Doctor says in rather a flustered tone.

"If he is so dangerous why do you want to find him?" Carly asks.

At this question the Doctor stops and says to the iCarly gang. "I am 909 years of age and the last of my race if you were in my position and you were the last humans would you not endeavour to find even a trace of your race?"

The gang looks at each other and thinks for a moment then Sam decides to say "Well if we were the last humans I guess Carls and Benson would be responsible for repopulating the world."

"SAM!" Carly says shocked at what Sam has just said.

"You can be so cruel sometimes Sam" Freddie chimes in.

"What like you wouldn't, Benson? Unless you want to populate the world with me instead and if that's the case I would break both your arms and legs and kick you in places that should never be kicked" Sam angrily answers back at him.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth" Freddie says in response to Sam.

"Will you two knock it off can't you see that this is serious and the Doctor is sad" Carly says seeming to understand the time lords plight.

"Ok Carly, Sam and Freddie show me the way to this Lewburt chap." The Doctor says motioning them to lead on.

**Back in the TARDIS**

"So how long have you been with this guy then?" Spencer asks Amy

"Well I don't really know when your in a time machine you sort of lose track of time" Amy says without thinking

"I meant with your husband not the Doctor" Spencer says with a half laugh.

"Oh wow, well me and Rory have been married for about 6 months now." Amy says with a blush on her face.

"So then where is this Rory guy then?" Spencer quizzes Amy.

"Well he had to go back for a while he said the adventures were too much for him so he went back to Lead worth" Amy says in response to Spencer's question.

"Lead worth? Don't think I have ever heard of that place where is it?" Spencer asks Amy

"It's a little village in Scotland" Amy answers Spencer again.

"Nope you lost me never heard of Scotland." Spencer says with an unsure look on his face.

"It's not local that's why it is all the way in the United Kingdom." Amy again quickly replies to Spencer.

"Oh I guess that would be why I have never heard…." Spencer is interrupted by the TARDIS cloister bells in mid sentence.

"Why is it making that noise?" Spencer shouts to Amy.

"The Doctor says the TARDIS only makes that noise when there is danger" Amy hurriedly says racing over to the TARDIS main console.

Spencer has followed her and has seen a word flash up on a monitor and is quick to point it out. "Exfoliate?" this thing can do hair as well? He shouts at Amy again.

"Let me see that" Amy twists the monitor round and reads what it actually says.

"Oh no! We have to go find the Doctor and those other three. This is serious!" Amy says with fear sounding in her voice.

"Why? What is the problem? Spencer asks Amy.

"No time to explain take me to where the Doctor was heading now!" She yells at Spencer.

"Ok, not really comfortable about being ordered about by a woman but" Spencer is interrupted again.

"Just do it already!" Amy shouts again.

**Meanwhile Downstairs in the Lobby**

"Well there he is sitting behind the desk" Carly points to a man who is wearing a grey suit sitting behind a desk with a huge wart on the side of his face.

"What you gonna do go up there and ask him if he is an alien?" Sam says laughing.

"This is ridiculous it's just crazy, angry old Lewburt he is not an alien" Freddie speaks up.

"Only one way to find out" The Doctor says cautiously stepping out into the open while the others remain hidden.

"ARGH! What are you doing in my lobby?" Lewburt shouts at the Doctor.

"Hello I am John Smith and I was wondering if I could have a word with you as I am from hotel inspection forces." The Doctor lies

"You're from the HIF?" Lewburt sounds a little more concerned now.

"Show me some I.D pal" Lewburt demands the Doctor.

"Oh yes of course here you go!" The Doctor says flashing the psychic paper in his direction.

"That is just a blank piece of paper, what game are you trying to pull?" Lewburt yells at the Doctor.

The Doctor is very taken aback by this and looks stunned and almost like he doesn't have a clue what to do next. Then he notices the pocket watch.

"That is a very nice pocket watch you got there, May I ask where you got it from?" He says hopeful that Lewburt will let him look.

"You can ask but I won't tell you nothing" Lewburt continues his attitude towards the Doctor.

"Well does it work?" The Doctor tries another angle.

"I already told you I am not telling you anything" Lewburt says in an angry tone.

The Doctor seems quite annoyed at his attitude and tries one last thing. He hits the bell in a four beat rhythm

This seems to anger Lewburt and he says "Stop it with the drums already!"

Hearing this the Doctor stops and take a few steps back clearly concerned and more than a little worried.

At that same moment Amy and Spencer appear and race towards him.

"Doctor! there is something far worse here than that matter creature its…" Amy is interrupted by the Doctor.

"It's the Master! He is here and is standing right in front of me" He says and points out Lewburt.

"No Doctor it's worse than that it is…." Amy is interrupted again by screams coming from outside the building.

Everyone rushes to the door and the Doctor opens it to find to his horror people running in terror.

"Doctor? What is it?" Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer all say in unison.

"it's the Daleks!" The Doctor says with fear sounding in his voice.

TO

BE

CONTINUED!

*hey hope your all enjoying the Story. So now I have cliffhangered you all again. Daleks attacking Seattle. Lewburt the Master? Spencer still flirting with Amy and more to come at a later date.

**Reviews are always welcome hope you enjoy the story!**


	7. Iam The Master

**In The Lobby**

"This can't be!" The Doctor says as he shuts the door and pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver from his inside jacket pocket and uses it to lock the door.

"Will that hold them?" Carly asks the Doctor hopefully.

"Yes they are only the Daleks the most feared being in all the cosmos, of course they are scared of glass!" The Doctor says sarcastically and snappy at Carly.

"Doctor you have got to calm down" Amy tries to reason with the time lord.

"Oh yes great idea pond, let's just sit down with a cup of tea and some Jammie Dodgers and pretend they aren't here!" The Doctor again snaps but at Amy this time.

"Who are they?" Freddie is quick to ask.

"They look like giant pepper pots" Sam says as she mocks them.

"Doctor you're going to have to tell them" Amy looks at the time lord.

"Ok but it's a long story and we haven't got time for this so I will give you the short version" the Doctor says as Carly/Sam/Freddie and Spencer walk over to him.

"The Daleks are a fearsome race who has no emotions. The ultimate killing machine they don't care how old you are if your not Dalek your dead." The Doctor says as he begins his tale.

"They started taking over and massacring any other race that opposed them or was in their path. My people the time lords intervened and it started a great war with them now referred to as the Time War." The Doctor continues his sad tale.

"My people were losing the war with the Daleks and also the war had changed them made them more and more like the creatures we were trying to stop. In the end I ended the war and destroyed both races. Yet every time I lose everything they find a way to come back" He says with emotion now sounding in his voice.

"Well if that was the short version I would hate to hear the long one" Sam says sarcastically.

"Sam can't you show some respect?" Carly tells her friend off.

"I don't know how you can be so cold" Freddie says to Sam.

"Ah quit your whining Freddo!" Sam says in response to Freddie.

"Hey hold on do you guys hear that?" Amy has noticed a sound that not everyone else has.

**Outside the building**

"Doctor we know you are here somewhere come out and face us or we will destroy this entire city!" the Daleks say in a threatening tone.

"The TARDIS will be located! And you will be exterminated!" They continue their speech.

"You have lost Doctor, the Daleks will rule supreme and become the masters of the Earth!" again they say in an attempt to get the time lord to reveal himself.

**Back Inside the Lobby**

"I have to go out there and accept my fate, too many people have died for me in the past I will not let more innocent lives be lost!" The Doctor says as he unlocks the door with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Doctor! No you can't please." Amy tries to reason with him.

"If you die, the Daleks will still kill everyone anyway it would be a futile sacrifice!" Amy shouts at the Doctor clearly distressed.

"Yeah she has a point" Spencer says trying to get on Amy's good side.

"So many people have lost their lives because of me…I can't let more innocent people pay for my cowardice." The Doctor tries to reason with Amy.

She walks in front of the door and motions for the others to join her then says "Doctor if you want to kill yourself you have to go through all of us first"

Amy, Spencer, Carly, Freddie and even Sam are now standing in front of the time lord.

"Why do you have to be so Scottish?" The Doctor says with a smirk and then runs and gives Amy and the others a quick hug before shouting Geronimo and pushing past them to go out the door.

"DOCTOR!" Amy screams as she is held back by Spencer and the others.

**Outside the building**

"Come on then! The Doctor will see you now!" The Doctor shouts at the top of his voice to get the attention of the Daleks.

The Daleks all turn to see the Doctor standing before them.

"Scans confirm you are the Doctor maximum extermination" The Daleks chant as they fire their weapons directly at the Doctor.

"Come on sweetie if ever I needed you its right now" The Doctor says watching the beams get nearer and nearer to him.

The next thing they hear is the beams connect and the Doctor is no-where to be seen.

"The Doctor has been exterminated, all Daleks will return to the ship and locate the TARDIS" One of the Daleks says as they all begin to drift off into the sky.

**Inside the Lobby**

"He's gone! That bloody idiot" Amy says with tears running down her cheeks.

Spencer gives her a hug and tries to calm her down with Carly, Sam and Freddie look sad as well.

"I didn't know him for long but he saved Spencer so he can't have been all that bad" Carly says rather upset at this statement.

"The last of his kind, now he is extinct poor guy" Freddie joins Carly's sentiments.

"He was pretty cool" Sam says shocking the others.

"What I'm not allowed to be emotional? I'm not a Dalek y'know" Sam says pointing this fact out.

Amy laughs at this statement and wipes the tears away from her face.

"Amelia Pond, crying over me?" A voice says quite loudly.

At this Amy turns to where the voice came from and her face widens in shock. "Doctor!" is all that can escape her lips as she runs over and hugs the time lord.

"Your ok, don't you ever do that again!" Amy scolds him.

"Hey of course I'm ok I am the king of ok." The Doctor says while hugging Amy.

"How did you?" Freddie goes to ask.

"You went out and then you were" Carly continues his confusion.

"Doctor? How did you manage to do that?" Amy is also clearly confused but very happy.

"Spoilers!" Comes another voice from deep in the shadows.

"Is that?" Amy starts to say but is interrupted by the Doctor.

"River I would like you to meet some new friends of mine this is Carly, Sam and Freddie and the other guy over there is Spenler" The Doctor says as he introduces everyone.

"Nice to meet you River was it?" Freddie says very politely.

"Hello" Is all that Sam can muster

"Nice to meet you River" Carly says.

"Dude I told you my name is Spencer!" Spencer says correcting the Doctor once again.

"You remember Amy right River?" The Doctor says pointing out his companion.

"Yes, how could I forget her? She almost died when we were exploring the Byzantium" River remembers it well.

"Right now those pleasantries are out of the way I am thinking we need to evacuate this area immediately." The Doctor proclaims to everyone.

"Why? Those Dummies have gone now" Sam states much to her friend's annoyance.

"Because they may think I am dead but when they get back to their ships they will know that's not the case and return to finish the job properly." The Doctor shouts towards Sam.

"Any other questions?" The time lord says.

"Yeah do you have the time only my celebrities under water is on at six and I don't want too miss it." Spencer says happily.

"Spencer!" Carly scolds her brother.

"Oh hey never mind Lewburt has a watch I'll just open it and see!" He says picking up Lewburts watch while he is fast asleep.

"No no! Don't open that watch" The Doctor shouts in horror.

But it is too late Spencer has opened the watch and the only thing everyone can do is watch in fear as the light from the watch pours into Spencer's eyes. He turns to look at the crew with a blank expression.

"Spencer?" The kids all say in unison

"No, I…AM…THE…MASTER!" Spencer says in a very angry tone.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well how is that for a plot twist? Spencer was the Master all along! But how is that possible? Also what will the Doctor do now that another great enemy has been revived? Will the iCarly gang be able to accept what has happened to Spencer?

Review and you may find out Mwhahahaha Cliff hangers are EVIL!


	8. Irevealation

**Inside the Lobby**

"Spencer? Can you quit joking around already?" Carly says to her brother and walks towards him.

She is pulled back however by the Doctor who says "I am sorry, but that is not your brother"

"River and Amy I want you to take the others back up to the apartment and keep them safe" The Doctor calmly states to them

"What about you Doctor?" Amy says in reply to the time lord.

"Amy we have to go." River says to Amy understanding what the Doctor has asked them to do.

"I am not going anywhere without Spencer!" Carly says in a rather unimpressed tone.

"Please forgive me for this" River says to Carly as she manages to link everyone up and uses the vortex manipulator watch to send them all to the apartment.

**Upstairs in the Shay Apartment**

"How did you?" Is all Carly can muster realising they are back upstairs in the apartment.

"I could have sworn we were downstairs" Freddie muses to himself

"We still are I have taken us back in time a few minutes." River says as they all hear the beams from the Daleks connecting for a second time.

"Ok someone better tell us what is going on!" Sam threatens River and Amy.

"Yes of course the Doctor will explain but first" River says quickly and then pulls out what appears to be a Sonic Screwdriver.

"Where did that come from?" Amy says as she notices what River has in her possession.

"Long story and also spoilers so can't say!" River says in response to Amy's question.

After answering Amy's question she points the Sonic at the door and presses a button to lock it.

"So wait? Are you saying we just time travelled?" Freddie is rather surprised at this statement.

"Not proper time travel but yes we have gone back in time" River says to Freddie.

"What are we doing up here then?" Carly exclaims

"We can stop Spencer from opening the watch!" She continues her speech.

"I am afraid it is not that easy" River says to Carly.

"Why not?" Carly states rather angrily

"We exist both up here and down there at the moment if we rush downstairs and see ourselves it would create a paradox" River tries to explain

"Who cares if we get parapox surely an illness is not as bad as losing Spencer" Sam says sticking up for Carly.

"Not parapox Pukett a paradox! Its when things exist in the same time as something else" Freddie says rather proudly.

"How do you know what a paradox is?" Amy says questioning where Freddie's knowledge came from.

"He's a geek it's a geek's job to know these things." Sam says

Freddie glares at Sam but doesn't feel brave enough to say anything to her about it.

"Are we just supposed to sit here and do nothing?" Carly states sounding a little more irritated.

"I wish there was a way to hear whats going on down there." Amy says aloud.

"Oh wait! We still have that camera set up for the icarly bit "Messin with Lewburt!" Freddie says in realisation.

"Freddie you're a genius!" Carly states running over and giving him a hug.

"Quick everyone upstairs to the studio" Freddie shouts as they all run upstairs.

**Upstairs In the Icarly Studio**

"Quickly we need to see and hear what the Doctor is saying!" Amy says rather quickly to Freddie.

"Ok I am activating the Lewburt cam right now." Freddie says as he presses a few key on his laptop.

"Got any popcorn?" Sam decides to ask.

"Not now Sam!" Carly says to her friend.

"That flash must have been us leaving" River mentions as she watches the monitor.

**Downstairs in the Lobby**

"Good we are alone now. So tell me how did you survive?" The Doctor quizzes The Master.

"You know me Doctor I have escaped from far worse than that" The Master taunts his former friend.

"Last time I saw you, you were pulled back into the time war along with Rassilon!" The Doctor explains

"HA! You really thought I would be pulled back into hell?" The Master laughs.

"I survived but I had to make myself mortal again. Not easy when you have to work with human technology but I managed it." He continues saying.

"You always were a clever person, after all you turned the TARDIS into a paradox machine" The Doctor states as if he is impressed.

"Now that I am back I will take your TARDIS and leave you here on this forsaken spit of land!" The Master threatens the Doctor.

"I still have a few questions though how did you take possession of a human?" The Doctor calmly asks.

"A Human? Do you really think I would pour my soul into a human?" The Master says in confusion.

"Yes a human Spencer was a human not a Timelord" The Doctor exclaims rather unimpressed.

"Oh Doctor your not seeing the bigger picture…When I made myself human I did more than that I settled down had children with a woman you may recall Donna Noble!" The Master laughs as he tells the Doctor.

"D…Donna?" The Doctor looks both shocked and horrified at this realisation.

"Yes my new wife who also was part you at one point due to the metacrisis" He goads the Doctor.

"So then your children would have been human plus Timelord" The Doctor puts the missing pieces together.

"Exactly and mine and Donna's children's names are Spencer and Carly!" The Master continues what the Doctor has realised.

"That is why you were able to possess Spencer because he is part Timelord and your Son..." The Doctor continues.

"Yes and thanks to my son I know that the TARDIS is here in this building as well as my daughter only a matter of time until I find them Doctor so tell me where is your TARDIS?" The Master again goads his former friend.

"If you want the TARDIS your gonna have to go through me first" The Doctor says as he pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Hahaha Oh always the hero huh Doctor? Are you seeing this Carly? What he is prepared to do to stop me?" The Master exclaims looking up at the Camera.

"Leave her alone" the Doctor says as he points the Screwdriver to the camera and presses the button causing the signal to fade and the camera to spark.

**Upstairs in the iCarly Studio**

"Freddie! What happened?" Carly says rather annoyed at the fact they have lost the sound and the picture.

"I…I don't know the signal its gone completely" Freddie says in a rather flustered tone.

"Well hurry up and get it back Benson!" Sam says elbowing him

"They won't be able to get it back" River whispers to Amy

"The Sonic?" Amy says knowing all too well how the Doctor operates.

"Amy you know what we have to do right?" River says calmly

"What we are told" Amy states rather hesitantly.

"Precisely!" River says as she pulls out her Sonic probe and points it at the elevator which sparks and makes the iCarly gang jump and turn to investigate.

While they are busy looking at the elevator Amy and River run out of the door and River Sonics the door so it locks the gang inside.

"Hey what gives?" Is all Sam can say as she sees River through the glass door.

"They locked us in? why have they done that?" Freddie seems to be very paranoid at this

"Let us out!" Carly shouts at them through the door.

"Sorry but the Doctor told us to keep you safe so we have to follow his orders" River says and she turns and runs off.

"I am so Sorry" is all Amy can Muster as she too follows River.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Iglow

**Back with the Doctor**

"You really think that's going to be enough to stop me Doctor?" The Master says with an evil grin on his face

"I wasn't trying to stop you I was stopping you from harming that child!" The Doctor says firmly.

"That child is my daughter!" The Master shouts in a very angry tone

"That maybe but I will not allow you to harm her or anyone else" The Doctor says in a defensive way.

"Harm her? No I don't plan to do that I plan to take her with me" The Master retorts at his former friend.

The Doctor stares at the Master thinking of things to say to convince him otherwise when suddenly the Master speaks up.

"Are you not curious about your friend Doctor?" The Master torments the Doctor

"What? Wait do you mean Donna?" The Doctor quizzes the Master

"Yes I do mean her my wife you know, beautiful girl and our kids Spencer well he is not too bright and Carly our gorgeous daughter." The Master reflects on his time with the Doctor's former companion.

"Stop it now and leave Spencer and Carly alone I am begging you" The Doctor says pleading to the Master.

"Begging won't do you any good Doctor, now I think this conversation is over and it is time to go see my daughter" The Master exclaims and then pulls his Laser Screwdriver out of a pocket

"How did you?" Is all the Doctor can manage as he looks in horror as the Master points the Laser device at him.

"Goodbye Doctor" The Master says gleefully as he inches his finger towards the button on the device.

Just in the nick of time though the Master hears something that makes him shiver with fear.

"EXTERMINATE!" The voice comes from behind the lobby doors.

"No! It can't be that's impossible!" he shouts loudly realising that the voice is that of the Daleks.

With this distraction the Doctor turns and runs for the stairs as he gets there the Master points the Laser Screwdriver and fires it hitting the Doctor on his right arm.

Recoiling in pain the Doctor continues up to the shay apartment as The Master pulls out a small device and presses a button making him completely invisible to the Daleks

At this intrusion Lewbert wakes up from his nap and looks angrily at the Daleks!

"GAAAAH! What are you doing in my lobby?" He shouts at the Daleks 

"Your going to leave tyre marks or whatever it is those costumes have all over my floor!" He again yells at the Daleks

"Human detected…Maximum extermination!" One of the Daleks says as it points its gun at Lewbert and fires at him which makes him turn skeletony when it hits and then he collapses on the front desk dead.

**Meanwhile with the iCarly gang**

"Why did those nubs lock us in here for?" Sam states rather angrily

"They said it was to protect us Puckett" Freddie says in a tone trying to sound defensive to them.

"We have to get out of here now!" Carly screams at her two friends.

"Calm down Carls I can just smash the glass!" Sam says rather proudly

"WHOA! Wait Sam I think Spencer would freak if you go breaking things" Freddie tries to reason with her

"Wait I just got an idea!" Carly says seeming rather pleased with herself.

"If it involves throwing Freddie through the glass I'm all for it" Sam says spitefully towards Freddie.

"NO! Sam remember when Freddie dated that girl Valerie?" Carly explains to her friend

"How could I forget that? She actually found dorky cute" Sam says while making sick noises.

"Ha-ha Sam very funny! But your not correct she used me to try and get her website running and iCarly taken off air" Freddie corrects his rival.

"But remember when they had the date here? We had a camera set up to monitor the whole thing downstairs and it's still down there" Carly explains to her friends.

"Wait you had a camera to watch the whole date?" Freddie asks the girls

"Not important right now Benson so quit yammering and open a link to that camera." Sam threatens him.

"Ok geez linking to Carly Cam downstairs in 5, 4, 3, 2 and there we go" Freddie says happily

The kids stare at the monitor to listen to and see what's going on downstairs.

**Downstairs in the Shay Apartment**

"I don't like that we had to lock them in River" Amy says as she walks back and forth worried about something.

"We had to they are safe and that is what the Doctor ordered us too do!" River says in response to Amy.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it though and where is the Doctor?" Amy says again with worry in her voice.

"Amy I have something I need to tell you" River says ignoring Amy's worry for the Doctor.

Before River can say anything though they hear the Sonic Screwdriver and the Doctor falls through the door and onto the floor.

Amy and River turn and race over towards him both shouting in unison "DOCTOR!"

Amy looks petrified and looks over at River who is examining the Doctor.

"River what is it whats wrong with him?" Amy says trying to hold back tears.

"He has been wounded on his right arm" River replies to Amy.

"What can we do?" Amy says to River again very distressed.

"We need to get him upstairs to the TARDIS" River explains and attempts to lift the Doctor up

"River is he going too…" Amy can't bring herself to finish the sentence

"No not if we are quick and get him up to the TARDIS he won't" River tries to calm Amy down and then tells her "Grab his other side and let's get him up the stairs"

They both between them manage to lift the Doctor and start the trek upstairs to the studio and the TARDIS.

**Upstairs outside the Studio**

"Amy takes the Sonic Screwdriver and opens the door quickly!" River says in a rather demanding tone.

Amy grabs the sonic device from the Doctor's hand and Sonics the door so it unlocks. Amy opens the door and pushes past the iCarly gang with River to the TARDIS.

Everyone enters the TARDIS and the doors close behind them the hum of the TARDIS is heard by all sounding like its crying somewhat.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?" River says to the unresponsive Time lord.

"What happened to him?" Carly tries to ask but is ignored by River and Amy.

"Is he going to be Ok?" Freddie asks trying a different approach but without any luck either.

"HEY! Will one of you answer us already?" Sam says shouting at the two women.

Amy turns to face them and she is clearly upset. "I don't know" she says tearfully.

At this the Doctor slowly opens his eyes and tries to sit up. "How did I get back in the TARDIS?" The Doctor exclaims.

"DOCTOR!" Amy and River shout together happy that he is alright.

"Hey is your arm meant to glow like that?" Freddie questions the Doctor's sudden glow.

"Glow?" The Doctor seems rather confused by this question then turns to look at his right arm.

"Doctor are you?" River starts to ask a question and stops midway.

"Will someone please tell me what that is all about" Amy asks also puzzled by the Doctors sudden glow.

"Looks like you got your answer Freddie as it seems like none of them are aware of it." Carly says to her friend.

"No I know what it is…but no not here not now!" The Doctor says rather annoyed

"What is it Doctor? Whats happening?"

"I'm regenerating…GERONIMO!" The Doctor shouts and with that his whole body is enveloped in light.

TO BE CONTINUED!

How did you like Chapter 9? Did you see the ending coming? Whats going to happen now with the Doctor? What about the Master and the Daleks? Only way to know is wait and read Chapter 10! Please Review


	10. Itravel in time

**Inside The TARDIS**

Everyone stands shielding their eyes from the light that is coming from the Doctor as he continues his regeneration while everyone is distracted however River takes a little box out from her pocket and opens it absorbing the regeneration energy until the Doctor stands before everyone once again as the same man.

"What just happened?" Amy asks clearly confused.

"I know it's a lot to take in Pond seeing me as a different person but I promise you its still me" The Doctor says unaware of his unchanged form.

"What are you talking about Doctor? You still are you" She says and turns the time lord to face the glass

"Oh hello handsome" The Doctor says admiring his still gorgeous face

"Wait how is that possible?" I regenerated therefore I should have changed but I haven't that's a new one to me" He says rather confused and bemused at the same time

"Well your definitely you your still wearing that ridiculous bow tie!" Amy torments the Doctor

"Oi Pond! Bow ties are cool!" The Doctor says defending his dress sense.

After this Carly and the gang walk up too him and Carly is first to speak.

"Where is Spencer?" She says sadly

"I'm sorry he has been taken control of by…an evil entity but don't worry because we can get him back." The Doctor chooses his words very carefully.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that then ya nub" Sam says insulting the Doctor

"First of all I look nothing like a Nub and how do you know of that alien race?" The Doctor says clearly confused at what Sam was saying.

"Secondly we are inside the TARDIS and it is a time machine" He says feeling very pleased at this answer

"So what we go back to the exact moment and stop Spencer from opening the watch?" Freddie makes an estimated guess.

"Not exactly no, we are going to go back in time and stop The Master from meeting Donna." He says as he runs around the TARDIS console pushing buttons and flipping levers.

"What about the Daleks Doctor?" River reminds him of his greatest foes

"I am willing to bet that somewhere in the past a signal was sent that got the Daleks attention so therefore if we go back we should be able to kill two birds with one stone" The Doctor says trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"What is it like travelling through time?" Freddie questions Amy

"You don't really feel anything but just make sure you can grab onto something if we crash land" She says calmly to Freddie 

"Crash land!" Freddie says clearly worried at this

"Oh would you stop being such a wimp Benson and grow some balls" Sam says mocking Freddie's manliness

"For your information Puckett I do have balls thank you" Freddie says in a way to make Sam uncomfortable

It works as sure enough Sam starts making vomit noises this however annoys Carly.

"Will you two knock it off!" she shouts at her two friends.

"Sorry Carls" Sam says sincerely to her friend

"Yeah am sorry too Carly" Freddie says clearly ashamed of his behaviour.

Amy has seen all of this unfold and gingerly says to both Sam and Freddie

"You know what they say if people pick on each other it means they fancy one and other"

"EW me and Sam? That is disgusting to even think about" Freddie says clearly put off at the suggestion

"Me and Benson? I would rather stick forks in my eyes and go out with Gibby than date nerd boy" Sam says again disturbed by the suggestion.

River has gone over and sat down underneath the TARDIS console she is clearly in a world of her own 

" I am sorry my love but I had to do it" She says as she puts the box away in her pocket again.

"We have arrived!" The Doctor states to the others.

"What we have not even moved?" Carly says puzzled

"The TARDIS doesn't move it materializes" The Doctor says but this clearly confuses Carly even more.

"Ok so how far back have we gone then?" Freddie questions the Doctor.

"I would say about 28 years into the past still in the same spot just 28 years back" The Doctor says looking at the visual screen.

"So that makes the year?" Amy says trying to get an answer from the Doctor.

"August the 11th 1983" The Doctor says informing Amy of what she wanted to know.

"So what do we have to do?" Freddie asks the Doctor with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"We Don't do anything Amy and I shall find the Master and stop him from going through with his plan you shall all stay here safe in the TARDIS" The Doctor says quite sternly.

"What you bring us with you back in time and your not even going to let us come with you?" Sam says clearly annoyed.

"They do have a point Doctor" River says emerging from underneath the console.

"Oh ok fine but no wandering off" The Doctor warns  
>"Oh also don't go looking for relatives you could upset the time stream and force yourself to never be born!" He warns additionally<p>

"Wait so you mean if I find Freddo's mom and make it so she doesn't meet his dad he will never be born!" Sam says with an evil grin on her face.

"Sam leave Freddie alone already would ya" Carly says to her friend.

"This is no joke if your going to be foolish you can stay here inside the TARDIS!" The Doctor threatens Sam.

"Ok geez I was just trying to lighten the mood somewhat" Sam says happily

"By picking on me again?" Freddie says rather annoyed

"You make it so easy to do though nerd" Sam says again picking on Freddie.

"That's enough Sam!" Carly again says at her friend and really annoyed

"Ok then lets see what is behind the TARDIS doors this time" the Doctor says as he opens the doors and walks out

TO BE CONTINUED…How did River stop the Regeneration? What is she going to do with that box? Will They Stop the Master and find the Signal that summoned the Daleks and does Sam have a thing for Freddie? Have to wait for Part 11 for some of the answers Review and Comment for Chapter 11.


	11. Ihear The Plan

**Outside Of The TARDIS**

"Well I think its safe to say that we are no longer in the present day" The Doctor says as he observes the empty room.

As the iCarly gang step out the TARDIS shock hits them hard.

"WHOA? Where is the studio?" Freddie manages to blurt out

"Ok this is freaky, where is all of the stuff we use for the show? It's like it disappeared" Carly says panic in her voice.

"I have seen this one before my cousin told me its oldest trick in the book" Sam scoffs thinking that only thing that has happened is they have been robbed.

"Never trust what you read in books a guy that's an important lesson to learn" Amy chimes in

"So how do we find him? Doctor your psycho friend" Amy asks the Time Lord.

"You don't, I want you too stay here and make sure these children or teenagers or whatever they are don't go messing around with the past." The Doctor instructs Amy.

"What you mean like a babysitter? No way Doctor I did not come this far to stay here." Amy says rather angrily at the Doctor.

At this the Doctor looks over at Carly and motions Amy to do the same. Amy looks over and she suddenly understands what the Doctor is asking her to do.

"Clear Pond?" The Doctor says sadly

"Ok Doctor just be careful your not invincible you know" She says as she gives him a quick hug.

"You know Pond you worry about me far too much" The Doctor says and then grins as he races off in search of his old friend.

"I have to get you guys inside the TARDIS there is no telling what this could do too you" Amy says to the iCarly teens.

"What do you mean?" Carly says to Amy.

"I'll explain inside the TARDIS" Amy snappily says and motions for them to go inside the time machine.

"Are we going to steal this thing how awesome" Sam cheers.

"She didn't say steal the TARDIS she said get inside the TARDIS use your ears for once Sam" Freddie goads the young blonde female.

"Has anyone seen River?" Amy asks the teens as the board the time machine.

"Nope" Sam says while glaring at Freddie

"No can't say I Have" Carly says very calmly

"Wasn't she here a little while ago?" Freddie chirps in convinced he saw her.

"Strange I wonder where she wandered off too then" Amy says clearly puzzled.

"Are you going to tell us what you meant when you said what this could do to us?" Carly quickly says now paranoid that something bad will happen.

"Ok I will tell you then" Amy says as she sits the teens down to talk.

**Meanwhile With The Doctor**

"Come on where are you! Let me find you I know you're in this city somewhere" The Doctor muses to himself.

The Doctor looks around until he spots a gentleman with a pocket watch sticking out of the side he walks over and sits down near the gentleman. He thinks how he is going to go about this and decides the best way is too chat to the man.

"Hello!" The Doctor says with a big grin on his face.

"Hello?" The gentleman states clearly confused as too why this man is greeting him.

"It's a lovely day isn't it?" The Doctor says trying to make conversation.

"It's ok I guess…" The Gentlemen is still not sure what to make of this strange man.

"Sorry to be a pain but have you got the time?" The Doctor cleverly asks the man

"Am sorry I don't have my watch on" The man replies to the Doctor.

"Oh but what about that fob watch?" The Doctor points out the watch sticking out of the mans pocket

"This old thing?" The man says as he takes out the fob watch and is about to open it.

"Actually you know what I think I can tell the time without that old thing" the Doctor says to the guy.

"Well it's a good job you can because this thing is…." He is interrupted by the Doctor

"Broken! HA! I knew it!" The Doctor seems oddly pleased with himself.

"No I was going to say it's not a watch it's just a decoration" The man says as he stands up and walks off.

"Ah right…not you then" The Doctor says in a rather disappointed tone.

The Doctor then races off and continues his search for the Master or Donna or both of them so he can stop the Master's evil plan from becoming reality.

**Back Inside The TARDIS**

Amy is sitting with Freddie/Sam and Carly around her she is about to explain the Doctor's plan and the devastating consequences of his actions.

"So if the Doctor finds the Master and stops him from marrying and getting with Donna then it would mean that the Master would not be able to possess Spencer" Amy reveals to the teens.

"Yes so then Spencer would be free and we can all go back to the way things were" Carly says quite happily.

"Then why the long face Redhead?" Sam says noticing Amy's expression.

"Wait a minute if Carly's Mum and Dad never meet then that means" Freddie being the clever one puts the two together.

"What? What does it mean Freddie?" Carly gets a little nervous that no one will tell her what they know.

"It means you will no longer exist you will cease to be" Amy manages to bring herself to say it.

"WHAT!" Carly says in shock.

"If the Doctor stops your Mum and Dad from meeting neither you nor Spencer will be born." Amy says trying to stay as calm as possible while saying it.

"So what happens to Carly?" Freddie says rather upset at idea that Carly will never have existed.

"She will fade away and it will affect you both as well" Amy tells Freddie and Sam.

"Why will it affect us?" Sam says with confusion and anger sounding in her voice.

"You will never have met Carly and anything you did with her will also be erased." Amy says.

"Then it won't just affect us it will affect all of iCarly as well!" Freddie realises and is shocked to discover it.

"iCarly? What is that?" Amy asks puzzled.

"It's our webshow we make and its been….Carly?" Sam starts to say and notices her friend has gone very quiet indeed.

Freddie and Sam walk over to her and try to comfort her. But nothing they say helps instead she turns to Amy and says "Is there no other way?"

Amy looks at her and wishes she could say yes but the only answer she can come out with is "No and I am really sorry"

"The Doctor has to stop the Master otherwise the Earth will be doomed" Amy continues. "He has to make these decisions everyday and today he has had to choose between you and Spencer or the rest of the planet" Amy tries to explain but is still having trouble doing so.

"So how long has Carly got left?" Freddie asks her tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know and I won't know as soon as the Doctor finds the Master and stops him it will all be over." Amy says again rather sadly.

"We have to stop him from erasing Carly" Sam says as she bolts for the door.

The Door slams shut and locks itself so that only the Doctor can reopen it.

"What gives? What did you do that for?" Sam says racing towards Amy.

"I didn't do that" Amy says calmly and she motions towards the TARDIS control panel

"If you didn't who did?" Sam says again rather crossly.

"The TARDIS is acting on the wishes of the Doctor, its been told to keep us all here no matter what" Amy says.

"So this is it then?" Freddie says giving Carly a big hug.

Carly however stands up walks over to Amy and whispers in her ear.

"Yes of course the TARDIS has everything in here do you want me to show you where?" Amy says with a smile on her face

"yeah if you don't mind" Carly says and she motions for Sam and Freddie to follow her.

So what did Carly ask Amy?  
>Will the Doctor find The Master before its too late?<p>

Where has River gone?

All these Questions and more to be answered in Itravel in Time Space


	12. Iremember

**The Doctor has been looking for The Master to stop his evil future plan from coming to fruition but has not had much luck he is still looking however and has not given up. While on the TARDIS the iCarly gang has worked out the huge flaw in the Doctor's plan if he goes through with it Carly will cease to exist and her friends will not remember her or anything they have done with her including iCarly. Unable to leave the TARDIS due to a failsafe built in by the Doctor's request the kids have decided there is one way they can make sure Carly goes out with a bang….**

**Somewhere deep inside the TARDIS.**

"Ok in 5,4,3,2…" Freddie says as he cues the girls

"Hi I am Cosmic Carly" Carly says happily

"That must mean I am Spaceman Sam" Sam says in a happy tone.

"So that must mean your watching iCarly!" The girls say in unison

Freddie turns the camera around to him and says "I am Future Freddie!"

Sam however as always decides to have a pop at him and says "Future Freddie? More like no future Freddie!" Sam says teasing him without thinking.

"SAM!" Freddie says motioning at Carly.

"Oh sorry Carlotta" Sam says realising the blunder she made.

"It's ok anyways sorry to announce iCarly viewers but this is going to be the final webcast of iCarly." Carly says a little upset but hiding it very well.

Sam presses her sound effects button and the box says "Awwww"

"But don't worry we have a great final show planned including Ask us,. The Randomiser, a new game called Fish what? Featuring our Gibby stand in Mrs Amy Pond! And loads more" Sam says excited.

"Make sure you send us lots of questions and we will try to answer as many as we possibly can after all this is the last webcast so it has to be memorable right?" Carly says happily again.

"The more the merrier I always say" Sam chimes in

"I though you always said bring me a bucket of fried chicken" Carly says laughing

"Well yeah that too I suppose or bacon god I love bacon so much" Sam says funnily.

*Freddie is just filming it and can't stop laughing but he is not sure if they are tears or joy or of sorrow.*

**Meanwhile With The Doctor…**

"Well that was a huge embarrassment, I have to be more careful" The Doctor muses to himself.

"Perhaps I am going about this the completely wrong way instead of finding the Master I should look for Donna!" He says clearly impressed with himself.

"I should be able to find her easily she has that Timelord smell from back on the Cruicible and I am still talking to myself why do I do that?" The Doctor questions himself and then races off in the direction of the Timelord scent.

**Back with the iCarly gang…**

"So Carly, what time is it now?" Sam asks her friend.

"I think it's time for ask us!" Carly says to Sam

"So we asked you to send in those questions how many have we received Freddo?" Sam says trying to wind up Freddie.

"Over 500 messages guys" Freddie says with excitement.

"Wooo you guys rock so this hear sound effect is just for you" Sam says as she presses a button to make the box cheer "yaaaaaaay!"

"We can't possibly get through 500 messages though Freddie so activate random message finder to make it fair." Carly says with a flair.

"Activating Random Message finder" Freddie says quietly and within minutes they have a message.

"Ok this message is from PrisonoraD, oh it has a sound clip!" Freddie says as he notices the attached file.

"Well hurry up and play it Benson!" Sam says a little annoyed.

"Ok playing" Freddie says ignoring Sam.

"Hi iCarly do you remember me? I held you prisoner in my basement…and I just want to say good riddance and I hope you rot in hell!" the voice on the computer says.

All three of the teens are completely shocked.

"How did she get picked of the 500 messages we had?" Sam says rather irritated and confused.

"How did she get a message to us isn't she supposed to be in prison?" Freddie says a little concerned.

Carly however just laughs as she remembers the moment quite well.

"Hurry up and pick another random message Fredweiny" Sam again insults Freddie much to his dismay.

"Ok then already Pukett calm down here is the next one!" Freddie says starting to get a little cross.

"Hi guys its Victoria here just wanted to say I am sorry that your show is coming to an end and I will always remember you from the Party at Kenan Thompsons house best of luck for the future guys. x x x"

"Aw, that's so sweet thank you Victoria who ever you are" Sam says completely missing the point.

"That's from Victoria Justice! You know the girl that was being used like Carly by that snake Jake." Freddie says trying to jog Sam's Memory.

Again Carly says nothing and just grins at the memory that has formed.

"Never mind Fredarella just read the next comment already!" Sam says not caring about Victoria Justice and who she was.

"Its our third voice clip guys playing it now" Freddie says quickly.

"Hello children I am sorry to hear you are closing down but I wanted to voice my opinions so here they are: You can do more homework and listen to more of my beautiful bag pipe playing do you remember that splendid time I was on your show because I do and to think your show started by making fun of my pointy boobs I haven't forgot that so see you in detention!"

"Was that Mrs Briggs? And did she just say sorry, homework and Detention all in the same sentence?" Sam says confused.

"Yes that was Mrs Briggs and yes to your other questions as well" Freddie says in reply to Sam.

Carly starts to cry but laughs at the same time. All the memorys are flooding back to her and she remembers everything.

"Ah we are experiencing a slight technical difficulty we will be right back" Freddie says into the Camera.

**Back with the Doctor…**

"There you are Miss Noble and if I am right then your going off to meet the Master and I can't let that come to pass." The Doctor says as he walks towards the ginger haired lady.

"Excuse me miss, are you called Miss Donna Noble?" The Doctor says trying to get her attention

"I might be who is it that wants too know?" Donna asks as she looks towards the man.

"My name is John Smith and I am with Hotel security we have reason to believe your room was broken into I was told to come find you and inform you" The Doctor says lying through his teeth.

"WHAT? My room! They better not have stolen anything!" Donna says rather angrily.

"I had better call my date and postpone until further notice excuse me one moment." Donna pulls out her mobile and starts to punch in a few numbers.

Thinking fast on his feet the Doctor discreetly pulls out his Sonic and aims it towards Donna's direction. There is a fizzle and a slight spark as her phone becomes unusable.

"What the? It's never done that before!" She says puzzled as too what has just occurred.

"Oh my phone has done that so many times its fried the battery and wiped the contacts from the memory." The Doctor says grinning and hoping he is not being too obvious.

"Right and where was it you said your from can I see some form of I.d?" Donna says getting a little suspicious of the Doctor.

"The Doctor pulls out his Psychic Paper and says again, I am John Smith of Hotel Secruity and this is my I.d" He says hoping Donna is not smart enough for the Psychic paper.

"Well sorry about the disbelief then John shall we go and see what state my room is in?" Donna says ratherly crossly.

"Yes we should you can lead the way!" The Doctor says as he motions Donna forwards.

TO BE CONTINUED!

So The Doctor has managed to delay Donna for now but he is going to have to think fast to make it so she never contacts the Master.

Also what of iCarly? Have the memories become too much for Carly?

Where has River run off too? And will Amy enjoy eating Fish Custard?

Rate and review to find out the answers ;)


	13. Ireveal all

**The Doctor has found Donna and managed to put her off momentarily by Sonicing her Mobile Phone so she can't cancel her date. He has told Donna that her room has been broken into to keep her from meeting the Master. But he is going to have to think quick on his feet as Donna's already getting very suspicious of him. Back inside the TARDIS the kids are putting on one last show of iCarly but are the memories too much for Carly?**

**With The Doctor**

"So what did you say happened to my room?" Donna quizzes John aka the Doctor.

"Well we can't be sure but we found the door open and decided to inform you so you could tell us if anything was taken" The Doctor says quite pleased at how this lie is going.

"Why am I showing you where to go then?" Donna quizzes the Timelord.

"It's so we know it is definitely your room Miss Noble." The Doctor says thinking fast.

Donna has an idea and decides to test the Doctor she stops at a door and goes into her bag to pull out a key at that precise moment the Doctor Sonic's the door so it opens.

"It is already open Miss Noble" The Doctor says convinced he has done enough to fool her.

"Well that is strange because this is not my room I always get myself muddled up because my room is the one over here!" Donna says now realising that the Doctor was lying.

"So who are you really and why all the lies John? If that's even your real name!" Donna says rather angrily.

"Ok I am very sorry but I was sent here by your date as you called him" The Doctor says again thinking fast.

"Oh yeah? Then what is my dates actual name if he sent you?" Donna says playing the Doctor at his own game.

The Doctor is really in a pickle and with a last ditch effort says "Harold Saxon"

"Wow Harry really did send you! What has he sent you here for?" Donna continues convinced the Doctor is telling the truth now.

Feeling like he has dodged a bullet by guessing the Master's assumed name he then continues his lie "He told me to tell you he can't make tonight and told me to try and make it so you can't call him or see him as he is very busy and he knows how stubborn you can be"

"Stubborn? Did he really say that why I have half a mind to go to Chez Hotelia and have a right go at him myself!" Donna says to the Doctor.

"Before we do he asked me to give you something" The Doctor says as he walks up too Donna.

"Oh and what is that?" She says confused and unsure.

"Close your eyes as it is a big surprise" The Doctor tells Donna who does as she is told.

He then quickly puts his hands on her head and takes away all her memories of himself and Harold Saxon.

This puts her to sleep and he carries her into her room puts her on the bed and turns away now knowing exactly where to look for the Master.

**Back Inside The TARDIS**

"Are you Ok Carly?" Freddie says to his friend who is wiping tears from her eyes.

"I am fine Freddie I just remember everything so well and too think I won't remember any of this afterwards is quite sad" Carly says through tears in her eyes.

"If it helps you Carly the Doctor has said that no-one is really truly forgotten a face in a photograph or a fond memory can live on forever" Amy says to Carly trying to cheer her up.

"But I thought you said no-one would remember her?" Sam says spoiling the moment.

"It happened to me once I forgot Rory" Amy says remembering the event well.

"Who is Rory?" Carly asks Amy

"Rory is my husband he and I got married but after travelling with the Doctor and witnessing his …." Amy pauses and thinks about what she says.

"Witnessing his what? Come on don't leave mama hanging!" Sam says really angrily.

"The Doctor's death" Amy says and tries to fight back some tears.

"His what?" Freddie asks Amy really confused at this comment.

"The Doctor is going to die…soon, the Doctor me and Rory met was a future version of him" Amy says now a little bit upset.

"How does he die?" Carly asks a little sad knowing the fate of the Timelord.

"We were having a picnic at lake silencio and an astronaut rose from the lake, when the Doctor went over to see he was shot and then when he started regenerating he was shot again" Amy says tears now visable down her cheeks.

"Wow that's sounds harsh" Freddie adds to the end of Amy's story.

"You can't tell him I shouldn't have told you but he can't ever know if he finds out all of time would change and not for the better." Amy pleads with the children.

"Well I will be gone anyway" Carly says rather morbidly  
>"I won't say a word" Freddie promises<p>

"I already forgot what you said" Sam says

"Thank you" Amy says with a smile.

"So what are we sitting around here for we have a show to finish" Carly says trying to cheer everyone up

"And we are back" Freddie says picking up the camera.

"Sorry about that folks we had a bit of tech difficulty but we have sorted it now" Carly says to the viewers

"So Carly what time is it now?" Sam asks her friend

"I don't know Sam what time is it?" Carly says to Sam pretending to not know what its time for.

"Its time for Fish What?" Sam says screaming happily

"Ok then please give it up for our Gibby stand in it's Amy Pond!" Carly says loudly

Sam presses a button on her machine and there is a huge cheer erupt from it.

"So what will we be making Mrs Pond eat today well Sam would you care to do the honors?" Carly says to her friend

"Why certainly Carly your going to be eating Fish Custard!" Sam says and then making a face

"You have 30 seconds to eat all 4 Fish Fingers with the Custard provided now go!" Carly says to her.

As Amy starts eating the Fish Custard all of them hear a strange metallic thrumming.

"That's strange that sounds like the noise the TARDIS makes when it…"looking up she spits out her food in disbelief.

"eww talk about gross" Sam says but she too shuts up as she notices the look on Amy's face.

"That's impossible! The TARDIS is flying itself!" Amy says both confused and worried.

"WHAT? flying us where?" Carly and Sam say in unison.

"I don't know but this has never happened before" Amy says a little worry evident in her voice.

Within minutes the Metallic thrumming stops and everyone races to the console room.

Amy looks at the date on the TARDIS view screen…April 22nd 2011

"What has happened where are we?" Sam says with a bit of confusion in her voice

"No not this day not again!" Amy says terrified.

"What day what is it?" Freddie tries to ask her

"This is the day the Doctor dies!" Amy says shock sounding in her voice.

"WHAT?" the teens say together.

Something however catches Amy's eye and she looks for a moment and is terrified as she read aloud the newspaper article that has caught her attention.

"Man found dead in Chez Hotelia Room. No identification was found but the man was wearing a tweed jacket a bow tie and had a strange Metal Rod in his coat pocket."

"Sounds like the Doctor" Sam says

"That's because it is the Doctor Puckett!" Freddie says annoyed that she is not getting it.

"This can't be real if the Doctor died back in that time then that means time has been rewritten" Amy says completely speechless as to the implications of the time change.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Freddie says to everyone.

TO  
>BE<br>CONTINUED!

Oh aren't I evil? So The Doctor is dead! How can this be? Who is responsible? Why has the TARDIS flown itself back to the previous date the Doctor died? And can Amy and the Teens find a way to correct time? Only way to find out is rate and review for part 14


	14. Iusual Alliance

**The Doctor is dead! And time has changed to compensate his fate but what has truly happened? And can Amy and the iCarly gang work out a way to correct the timelines?**

**Inside The TARDIS**

"This is not possible. The Doctor can't be dead then because he dies here!" Amy says totally confused at what she has just read.

"Maybe the time machine has made a huge mistake?" Freddie tries to make sense of the situation for Amy

"Guys if the Doctor died then he failed to stop my mother and father getting together…" Carly says.

"Which explains why you still here Carly" Freddie says to his friend.

"Mama is just a bit confused what does it mean if that guy dies then instead of here?" Sam says in amongst the confusion.

"Well the doctor never stopped Carly's parents from meeting up and that means that Spencer is still under the control of The Master and anything the doctor stopped happening in his timeline will not be stopped" Amy says really worried about the state of things

"Huh?" Carly, Sam and Freddie say confused at what Amy has just said.

"Think of it like this if the Doctor stopped a meteorite from destroying the planet after he meets you then who stops it if he is dead after he meets you?" Amy tries to explain the actions that the Doctor's death would have on the universe and time itself.

"I still don't get it!" Sam says now extremely confused.

"Time travel is complicated Puckett only really smart people can understand it" Freddie says playing with fire.

"Watch yourself Benson or you might find yourself in a whole lot of pain!" Sam says threateningly

"You guys we don't have time for this!" Carly says trying to break up the argument.

"The Doctor used to say the TARDIS never took him where he wanted to go but always took him where he needed to be….I wonder if…" Amy ponders to herself.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Carly asks the ginger haired former companion of the Doctor.

"Huh? Oh yeah its fine you guys stay here and finish your show I am going to look around outside" Amy says to the iCarly gang.

**Back with the Doctor**

"This must be the place Chez Hotelia what a strange name for a hotel" The Doctor thinks to himself as he walks into the very posh looking hotel room.

"Bonjour monsiuer may I help you?" a very suave and posh looking man approaches the Doctor.

"Ah oui" the Doctor says trying to recall his French for a moment then finding it strange that the TARDIS is not translating the whole language.

"I am the hotel inspector and I am here to inspect your um…" The Doctor starts to say

"Hotel?" the very posh man says finishing the Doctor's sentence

"Yes that's it hotel inspectors inspect hotels of course" The Doctor says rather embarrassed.

"Strange I don't recall anyone mentioning the hotel inspector was coming today? May I see your credentials?" The Man asks hurriedly

"Of course you can the Doctor says pulling out his psychic paper

"Just between you and me we make a habit of doing surprise inspections now." The Doctor says convinced he has gained the mans trust

"So sorry Inspector Smith please come this way" The man says leading the Doctor towards the hotel kitchen.

**Back with Amy**

Amy has stepped out of the TARDIS and is horrified by the sight in front of her. The Ocean is blackened the sky has lost its luster and the ground has withered away. Amy sees buildings in the distance that are falling to pieces and filled with holes in them. As Amy looks around her eye catches a scrap of paper on the floor

"What's this?" Amy says as she bends down and picks up the paper scrap

Reading aloud what is on the piece of paper she glances around cautiously and hurriedly rushes back inside the TARDIS. As she gets inside she quickly slams the door shut and locks it which makes the iCarly gang jump.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Carly questions Amy.

"Dude? What's wrong with you?" Sam says rather flustered at Amy

"Is everything ok?" Freddie says trying to calm the situation down.

"We have to leave we have to get back to that time and save the Doctor" Amy says shakily

"Well yeah but how?" Carly says puzzled at what has spooked Amy so much.

"Why did you slam and lock the door ya nub" Sam says to Amy

"We have to get out of here we just have too right now!" Amy says again with a bit more worry sounding in her voice.

"We understand that but how can we?" Freddie says again trying to calm Amy down.

Suddenly there is a loud banging on the door of the TARDIS.

"Please let me in I know your in there I saw you walk inside I am begging you to let me in please!" the voice says pleading with Amy and the iCarly gang through the door of the TARDIS.

"We have to let him in!" Carly says running to the door.

Amy however steps in her way and says to her "Sorry kiddo we can't its harsh but its true the Doctor showed me how to make the TARDIS invisible as your not going to like what is coming."

With that Amy presses a few buttons and the outer shell of the TARDIS vanishes at this she tells the iCarly gang to be quiet for a moment. While they sit in silence they can hear what is going on outside.

"That sounds like..." Carly goes to say but is stopped by Amy from saying anything else.

"Oh I do love a good chase so why did you stop running?" the voice outside says.

"As if I would tell you anything your scum and the way you rule this planet as a dictator is appauling" the other voice says back

"Well then if you hate the way I do things so much perhaps you would find it more appealing being dead!" the voice says to the other

"NO! please I beg of you anything but that! Please Spencer spare me!" the man says pleading for his life.

"Too late for that exterminate him when you are ready!" Spencer says coldly.

"MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!" A robotic voice says and then they hear a beam fire and then silence.

"So that was Spencer?" Carly says shocked at what she has heard

"Afraid so and its going to get even worse" Amy says sadly.

**Well this is the last chapter for this year but fear not for it shall return next year. As I am sure your all dying to know the answer to some of these questions. What has happened to the Earth? Why has Spencer allied himself with the Daleks? Also what was on the paper Amy found? Find out Next Year ;)**


	15. Itraitor?

**So I promised it would be back this year and I always keep my promises. **

**The iCarly gang are trapped with Amy inside a now hidden TARDIS. Spencer has allied himself with the Daleks! And what of the Doctor according to the TARDIS he dies in the place he is now exploring can that be changed?**

**With The Doctor.**

"Well everything seems to be in order" The Doctor states very casually to the hotel manager.

"I would just like to take a look around myself if that's allowed is it?" The Doctor questions the manager.

"But of course sir, the hotel is yours to inspect as you please" The man says as he turns away from the Doctor.

"Just what I wanted to hear you say" The Doctor says turning on his heels and racing towards the reception counter.

**Meanwhile in an different time zone**

"I don't understand why is Spencer doing all this?" Carly says very confused and terrified.

"Do you remember what happened to Spencer?" Amy says trying to remind the teens.

"Oh of course" Freddie states clocking on to what Amy is referring too.

"Does one of you want to explain what is going on?" Sam says both annoyed and puzzled as much as her friend.

"When Spencer opened that watch that guy took over him right?" Freddie begins to explain.

"The Master" Amy reminds them of the villainous time lord.

"So if the Doctor went to stop him but was killed before that could happen then Carly and Spencer are born and in time the Master transfers himself into his only Son's body which is Spencer." Freddie says rather exhaustedly explaining as best he can.

"So then we have to find a way to leave this time zone and return to save the Doctor before this happens!" Amy says continuing on what Freddie was saying.

"So what are we waiting for lets go save that weird dude" Sam says rather bluntly.

"Its not that easy, I don't know how to fly this thing and the Doctor tossed the instructions into a supernova because he disagreed with them." Amy says chuckling to herself as she remembered why the Doctor had done so.

"Hey, was that monitor always on?" Carly points to the screen on the TARDIS console

"I thought I switched it off after reading that article on the Doctor" Amy says now confused and rethinking whether she did or not.

"Hey it's on some sort of channel it's like I am watching future TV" Sam says excitedly.

"Wait isn't that?" Carly begins to say.

"All hail the greatest human in existence, Worship him!" The Voice comes from the screen.

"The Daleks are like puppets but I wonder why" Amy starts to question herself.

Standing and watching the screen the crowd inside the TARDIS gasp as Spencer once again appears on the screen.

"Citizens of the Master Race I come before you today on this the anniversary of my rebirth and the death of a foolish being who sought to stop me" Spencer starts ranting.

"I also would like to thank Dr River Song where ever she maybe for my chance at this for if not for her then I would not be here today!" Spencer continues his maniacal rant.

"River!" Amy says very shocked to hear that name.

"Wasn't she the one who was in the TARDIS with us?" Freddie says trying to recollect if that was River or not.

"The woman who saved the Doctor outside the apartments is the one who ends up killing him?" Carly says in a rather confused tone of voice.

"That blonde skunk sack?" Sam says also remembering River.

"Well she did disappear not long after the Doctor is it possible that she followed him?" Freddie says to Amy.

"If she did and she kills the Doctor she is the reason for the future happening" Amy states sadly as they all look on at the monitor.

**Back With the Doctor**

"Lets see Harold Saxon…Harold Saxon ah ha here he is in room 15 the Angel suite?" The Doctor says finding the information he is looking for.

"The Doctor walks towards the stairs heading for the Master's room completely unaware he is being watched by a former friend.

As the Doctor approaches room 15 he sniffs the air but is surprised that he cannot smell the Master. Had he got the wrong room?

He casually knocks on the door and awaits a response.

"Come in" Comes the voice from behind the door.

The Doctor opens the door and walks into the room.

Standing in front of him is a man probably in his late twenties, early thirties he is wearing a jet black suit and he has a small portion of hair on top of his head. The Doctor instantly recognises the man as the former Master but this man is different. No threatening presence can be felt and it seems as though he is smiling!

"Can I help you?" The Man addresses the Doctor.

"Ah yes you can, my name is John Smith and I am a collector of rare pocket watches I was informed you may have a very rare kind of watch" The Doctor says lying but thinking fast on his feet.

"Well that is rather odd, I do happen to have an old pocket watch but it is broken so I am afraid it will be of no value to you." Harold Saxon replies very calmly.

"Might I see it for a moment?" The Doctor says very carefully.

"I don't see why not" Harold says as he hands the watch over to the Doctor.

However as soon as the Timelord touches the watch it springs open and a bright light pours into the Doctor.

"Well now that was certainly unexpected never in my life did I think you would open the watch Doctor." The Doctor's voice has changed and seems very manical

"A new breed of Time Lord from this day forth we shall be known as The Master-Doctor!" The Doctor laughs as he realises the man stood in front of him is quivering in fear.

"This is only the beginning once I have the TARDIS nothing will stop me…uh I mean us HAHAHA!" The Master-Doctor laughs crazily.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Oooh did you see that twist coming? The Doctor has become a Pawn of The Master and what Of River does she kill the Doctor and If so why! Can anyone fly the TARDIS? Or is there again more than meets the eye? Review to find out the answers next time ;)


	16. Ireturn

**The Doctor has been taken control of by the Master. Now this new fusion of the Old Timelord friends, Calling himself the Master Doctor. Amy and the iCarly gang are in the future stranded on the TARDIS and unable to flee and River Song is still missing but is she aware of what is going on and will she be able to stop this new threat? Read on to find out.**

Inside The TARDIS

The iCarly gang and Amy are surprised to hear a familiar noise emanating from the main control panel of the TARDIS.

"That's the noise it makes when there is danger right?" Freddie says recalling what Amy had said about it.

"Yeah it is, but I don't understand why it is going off like that!" Amy says rather puzzledly

The TARDIS is now going erratic and has gone red inside. Worrying all of its passengers.

"Erm has it ever done that before?" Freddie asks with a little bit of fear sounding from his voice

"No I have never seen this before" Amy says as quickly as she can.

"Well the noise its making and the red lights can't be anything good" Carly states looking aound the now illuminated red TARDIS.

"No it is definitely not a good thing! I wish the Doctor was here he would know what to do." Amy says rather confidently

As if by magic on those words a knock is heard on the TARDIS door and then a voice is heard which makes Amy jump with shock and also relief.

"Are you going to let me in anytime soon?" The Voice calls into them.

"Who is that?" Sam states quizzically

"I don't believe it, it has to be the Doctor!" Amy says very happily

"Wait I thought we were invisible?" Freddie says quite clearly confused at this new turn of events.

Amy runs towards the door and opens it getting ready to greet the Doctor but instead of a hug she is thrown backwards by a push from the man at the door.

"Doctor?" Amy says confused and a little out of breath

"Not quite Pond you see the Doctor is here but then so am I!" The voice says as it steps into the TARDIS.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives" The Master Doctor grins evilly.

"Doctor what have you done too him?" Amy shouts at the figure she thought was the Doctor.

"Oh don't worry about me Pond I can take care of myself" The man standing in front of her says happily

"Doctor?" Amy says confused whether that really was the Doctor or a cruel trick played by the Master.

"What the chizz is going on?" Sam says helping Amy up too her feet.

"I think the Doctor has been taken control of but I also think he is aware of that" Amy says to Sam quickly

"So then what do we do?" Freddie is quick to ask the Red headed companion.

"The best thing that the Doctor always does we run for it!" Amy says as she dashes towards the stairs and motions for the iCarly gang to do the same.

They all run up the stairs and vanish from view in a matter of minutes

"Do you really think you can outrun a timelord in there own ship?" The Master Doctor laughs to himself.

"Dear execute the quantum loop please" he says walking up too the TARDIS console and affectionately stroking it.

Responding too what its owner has said the TARDIS hums and quickly on the other side of the room the iCarly kids and Amy appear slightly confused too be back inside the main control room.

"What the?" Carly manages to blurt out as she realises somehow they have gone full circle.

"Didn't we just leave this area?" Sam says rather flustered.

"We went up the stairs that side but ended up coming down the stairs this side…" Freddie says trying to make sense of it as best he can and struggling to do so.

"Quick back up the stairs" Amy shouts and everyone on cue turns around and runs back upstairs.

Grinning from ear to ear and walking to the left side of the ship the Master Doctor awaits the oncoming conclusion. He pulls out the Laser Screwdriver and takes aim at the stairs just as Amy and the others race down it again.

"Would you like to try running away again?" The Master Doctor retorts.

"This is impossible" Carly says feeling defeated

"Can someone explain what the chizz is going on as mama is confused" Sam says feeling very very confused.

"None of this makes sense" Freddie says extremely flustered.

"How? How come we go up but come back down?" Amy questions the Time Lord being standing in front of her.

"Oh come on Pond you have been with me long enough to work it out" The Master Doctor says in reply.

"It's a Time and Space machine which means that there must be some kind of loop in place am I warm?" Amy says grinning towards the Master Doctor.

"See Amelia I knew you could work it out and now you and your friends can prepare to die" The Master Doctor says proudly and then cruelly.

"Now which of you should be the first to die maybe you Amy Pond after all how sweet a revenge it would be killing you with the hand of the man you trusted since you were a little girl" The Evil Time Lord says laughing menacingly.

"Or maybe one of the three kids responsible for oh wait I best not say that would give you the idea" He continues on and then changes his mind.

"There is always another option sweetie" A female voice says from behind the villainous Master Doctor.

"What? Who dare to interefere with my plans?" The Doctor Master says turning around to see River Song standing firm in place at the entrance to the TARDIS.

"How many times have I told you to close the doors sweetie?" River mocks the evil being.

"Ah Professor River Song the woman responsible for well you know don't you" The Master Doctor says hastily as he walks towards her.

"Well if you know what I am responsible for this really won't shock you" She says quickly as she pulls out a blaster and fires it towards the Doctor hitting him square in the chest a look of surprise on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED.

So River has made her move but how did she get to the others?

Also what is going to happen to the Master Doctor now he has been shot?

Read next Chapter to find out and rate/review to get next chapter ;)


	17. Istop the Master

**Having taken control of The Doctor, the Master managed to track down the iCarly gang and Amy inside the TARDIS. With Amy opening the Doors convinced it was the Doctor she got quite the shock when it turned out to be the merged being that is the Master Doctor. Trapping the kids inside the TARDIS with a quantum loop and preparing to kill each one in turn they are saved by the mysterious River Song.**

"Why…why is it always the women?" The Master Doctor says clenching his chest painfully.

"River! What have you done?" Amy shouts at her.

"Saving him from a fate far worse then death." River retorts back.

"Dude you just shot the guy? How is that worse than death?" Carly screams at her backing up Amy.

"It had to be done…" River says trailing off as she contemplates her actions.

"Death is death there is no fate worse than it ya nub" Sam says seriously.

"For the Doctor death would be a blessing" River says continuing to maintain her calm composure.

"How is killing him a blessing exactly?" Freddie chimes in with the others.

"You have no idea how lonely it can be for him, neither do you realise that he never dies he regenerates." River says watching carefully as the Master Doctor begins to glow.

"You have only helped me River for you see once I regenerate my mind and the Doctors will merge together as one!" The Master Doctor gleefully replies still in slight pain.

"I shall become whole again and the Doctor will be gone forever, so your little plan backfired once I am complete I will kill you and all the rest and there is not a single thing you can do about it HA!" The Master Doctor laughs as his last word before a blinding light engulfs him once more.

"I am afraid that will not come to pass sweetie" River says as she pulls out a little box and opens it up

As she does so a burst of brilliant bright light surges outwards and also hits the regenerating Timelord. With a burst of light the TARDIS is quickly illuminated causing everyone to cover there eyes so as not to be blinded.

When the light fades two figures now stand where only one ever was.

"What have you done?" The first voice shouts aggressively.

"Very nice work Sweetie!" The other says happily.

"Doctor? Is that you?" Amy says running over to the Time Lord and gripping him in a hug.

"Hello Pond! I did tell you not to worry about me" The Doctor says as he returns her embrace.

"How? How did you manage to split me apart from him?" The Master looks towards the person who has foiled his plans.

"When you started to regenerate I freed the regenerative energy I borrowed from the Doctor the last time he tried to regenerate." River starts to tell him.

"So when I caused the first regeneration and second wave was unleashed restoring me to a body but also tearing me apart from him?" The Master says realising what River is saying.

"A Split Regeneration I believe it's called. When regenerative energy needs a place to go to." The Doctor interrupts.

"It's impossible! There was no where else but you to go too Doctor" The Master says again angrily.

"When I shot you it took a piece of you that landed inside the TARDIS." River says quickly.

"So when River unleashed the second wave of regenerative energy it forced your regeneration and your consciousness into the piece of flesh that was nearby." The Doctor says very triumphantly.

"As for the rest of the energy I used some of it to heal myself then directed the rest towards you to complete the process and thus leaving us all standing right here did you get all of that?" The Doctor says smugly.

"What you forget is now I am complete I can exact my revenge on you all anyway, you merely delayed your own demise" The Master says threateningly.

"TARDIS activate holding cell around the Master if you don't mind dear" The Doctor says quickly.

Hearing her pilots words a field of energy surrounds the Master holding him in place.

"River if I were you I would close those doors and then everyone hold on to something." The Doctor advises.

Heeding what the Doctor has said River shuts the doors of the TARDIS and runs up to the console to hold on as instructed.

"Can someone tell me why we are holding on for?" Freddie says as everyone scrambles to grab onto something.

"It is because this future is no longer a reality and as such it's about to fade away into nothingness and when it does the TARDIS will be dragged along with it." The Doctor says to everyone as if expecting them to all agree with him.

"WHAT?" Carly says shocked at what had been said.

"Here we go ready everyone we are about to be erased how exciting!" The Doctor says as he holds onto the TARDIS console.

"Doctor I don't mean to be negative but how is us getting erased a good thing?" Amy says worriedly.

"Oh don't fret Pond for it won't be us moving just the reality we are currently in." The Doctor says with a wise smile.

While everyone is distracted the Master reaches into his new coat pocket and pulls out his Laser Screwdriver. He aims it at the TARDIS console and fires. The laser cuts through the energy barrier and with a direct hit on the console causes sparks to fly and a small fire to begin. The shield around the Master dissipates.

Walking towards the Doctor and everyone else the Master grins.

"There is nothing to save you now Doctor!" He says smugly as he aims the laser screwdriver.

"I wouldn't say nothing in fact I think a reality reset may just be the thing." Are the Doctors last words as he grabs back on to the console.

A Sudden jolt inside the TARDIS causes the Master to drop the Laser Screwdriver and as he bends down to pick it up the TARDIS flips sideways causing the Master to fall towards the TARDIS doors.

Now standing on the TARDIS doors and looking up the Master can see everyone dangling holding on for dear life.

"Well now this is certainly spoilt for choice your all sitting ducks and I am down here ready to kill each one of you!" He says Sadistically.

"Sorry old friend but I am afraid that I cannot allow you to harm us or anyone again" the Doctor says sadly as he reaches for his Sonic Screwdriver and aims it at the Door under the Masters feet.

Without warning the Doors of the TARDIS fly open and the Master falls out into the emptiness that used to be a twisted reality.

As the TARDIS recorrects itself the doors slam shut and a familiar metallic thrumming noise is heard as it vanishes from the reality it was once inside.

"So is that it then?" Amy says to the Doctor.

"The Master has survived worse things then that he will find a way to return" The Doctor says warningly.

"I think it is time I left you now sweetie after all I have a very comfy cell waiting for me back at the Stormcage." River says giving the Doctor a quick kiss on the cheek and then vanishing altogether.

"Right then where too next?" The Doctor says as he madly darts around the console of the TARDIS.

"Umm Doctor?" Carly says as she approaches him.

"Hmm?" The Doctor looks at her with relief.

"What is going to happen to me now? And what about Spencer?" She manages to ask the Alien Man.

"Oh false alarm you see the reason the Master managed to get control of Spencer in the first place wasn't because of him it was because of your mother." The Doctor says explaining the situation.

"Our Mother?" Carly asks again.

"Yes wonderful woman she saved the universe from the reality bomb, became a timelord and even though I wiped her memory clean the fact that you and Spencer are born with Time Lord DNA means well you got it from her." The Doctor says happily.

"Then that means?" Carly says happily.

"You exist and still will now lets get you all back home." The Doctor says cheerfully.

As the TARDIS materializes inside the shay apartment it looks like nothing has changed except the time by about 3 minutes.

"We have been gone for ages yet only 3 minutes has passed?" Freddie notices in awe.

"Wonders of a Time Machine" Amy says standing in for the Doctor.

"So is this goodbye?" the iCarly gang ask sadly.

"Yes it is but I can't help but think I have forgotten something. The Doctor says puzzled.

A Voice from outside confirms his fears. "DOCTOR! We know you are here you will surrender to the Daleks!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
